


Comfort me when I'm sick

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy SickStuck thing I did for Dave/Tavros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort me when I'm sick

You open your eyes, squinting in the brightness of your room. Fuck you forgot to close your curtains again last night. Your nose is stuffy and your mouth is dry as the fucking desert. Shit. Slowly you lift yourself up, holding one side of your head to keep yourself balanced. You don't know where your shades landed when they fell off of your face while you rolled around in your sleep but you aren't that keen on looking. Your body is so warm you feel like you have your back to a fire and your head is spinning. Fuck this sucks.

Slowly you drag your body out of the bed and stumble your way out of the room. The one step down into the living room nearly had you sprawling flat onto your face and you just barely made it to the futon, face first horizontally across it, your legs from the knees down danging over the edge. But you didn't give a damn right now, the futon didn't have any body heat and it felt so cold, thank God. You tilt your head to the side a bit to actually have access to air and let your eyes slip shut. Your body felt so worn out just from walking the short distance.

The futon sinks down a little bit on your left and you tilt your head the other way to see Tavros sitting next to you. "Dave are you, um, feeling okay?" "Yes. I'm feeling as fly as a fucking bumblebee in a meadow of flowers." You roll your head to the side to your facing forward, looking away from the troll. "Um..Maybe I'll go get you something to drink." You grumble in protest which rapidly changes into a whine when Tavros gently looped his arms under you and lifted you into the air. He turned you and laid you back down on the bed the right way and you slowly quieted down, sniffling through your nose.

"I didn't need help." You grumble to him. Tavros doesn't respond to your statement and continued on, "Do you have any, um, what do you humans call it? Medicine?"  
"It's in the bathroom cabinet." You mumble into the blankets you had wrapped yourself up in when he talked and sniffled a little more. Fuck stuffed noses. Fuck that noise.

He left you to go retrieve the medicine and you contented yourself to shutting your eyes. It wasn't nearly so hot not, in fact it was cold. Freezing cold. Holy shit when had it gotten so cold in this shitty apartment. You wrap yourself up tighter in the blankets and burrow down, looping your arms under your knees to curl up in a ball. That was a little warmer but barely by much.

It felt like an hour before Tavros returned with a bottle of red liquid and you made a face at it. "Just because you brought me the stuff doesn't mean I'm going to take it."  
"Dave it'll make you feel better!"  
"No."  
"But.."  
"No."  
"But Dave, I really think-"  
"No."  
Your crimson eyes glared up at his from the blankets and he frowned, looking a little confused.  
"Dave don't you, um want to get better?"  
You didn't respond and wrapped yourself up tighter in the blankets, sulking. He unscrewed the cap and carefully filled it half way and held it out for you. "Please, Dave? Just a little?.."  
You continued the glare and reluctantly wiggled up a bit, downing the medicine in one shot. "Ugh that shit.." You flop back down onto the bed and Tavros replaced the cap on the bottle. Without a word he carefully crawled onto the bed behind you and onto his back, minding the horns. Then he reached to you and rolled you over, your head snuggled up between his chin and his chest. You freed yourself from the blankets and threw them over you both before snuggling up closer to him. Being sick still sucked, but the shit had its perks.


End file.
